Missing You
by cb3123
Summary: When Iruka falls for someone he falls head over heels for them. Kakashi has finally found the perfect person for him, his love is everything he is not. Their love is cut short bye the impossible. IDK this is my first one.
1. Chapter 1 Review

**Chapter 1**

I wish I wasn't afraid to talk to him, he is so cute. Why would I think that he would talk to me?

"Go talk to him." A familiar voice called to me from the seat next to me.

"Naruto I can't." I cried from the embarrassment that he knew I was staring at Kakashi.

"Why?"

"He's so perfect!"

"And?"

"And I'm just so...so..."

"So what?" Naruto asked looking a bit confused.

"So me." I whispered looking down.

"Hey don't look so sad, you are the hottest junior I know." He proclaimed with a cheeky smile.

"Naruto I'm the only junior you know."

"Exactly!"

"Well thanks." I said with a half-hearted grin.

"Look who is coming this way," tilting his head toward the senior hallway, "got to go."

I looked in the direction his head was tilted and sure enough Kakashi was walking in this direction. Naruto got up and sprinted towards the café. When I was left alone I looked down and pretended I was reading. Then the bench moved someone had sat down.

I looked at him with a questioning eyebrow and he made a face that looked like he remembered something important.

"Hello I am Kakashi Hatake."

"Hi I'm Iruka Umino."

"I thought so, I was wondering if you could tutor me."

I wasn't paying any attention to his words just staring at his face well the part I could see. He wore a mask over his nose and mouth because he said he had a tattoo and the principal made him wear it.

"You do have calculus right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good I thought you were going to say no then I would have to ask a crazy fan girl."

"Oh they must be terrible."

"Horrifying but you know how it is."

"Actually I don't."

Really girls don't run around you trying to rip your clothes off?"

"Nope."

"Really what's your secret?" He said and being dramatic pulling out a notebook and a pencil.

"I'm gay."

Then the bell rang and I stood up to leave.

"Hey are you going to tutor me or not?"

"Sure."

"Today?"

"No I have work."

"Tomorrow?"

"Is the week end don't you have jock things to do?"

"Just come over okay? Here is my address."

"Okay."

"Then it is a date." He stated with a wink.

For the rest of the day I couldn't get him out of my thoughts. He is so cute and a big liar. He is one of the smartest kids at school. I wonder what he's planning. He's probably going to jump me at his house. I couldn't stop repeating his words he said during our conversation, "It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up to a knock at my door I was hoping it was Kakashi. When I opened the door to one of my close friends Kiba I was a little disappointed but I shook the thought away.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Kiba I haven't seen you in a week and all I get is a hi wow some best friend you are."

"Sorry Akamaru was sick."

"Its ok I was just joking." I reassured him with a smile.

"I heard the man of your dreams asked you on a date!"

"No he asked if I would tutor him."  
"Fuck Naruto lied to me."

"Yeah but we got to love him."

"True."

"So what's up?"

"Boy trouble."

"Kankuro?"

"Yes he says he likes me then he goes and ignores me around those idiot friends of his."

"Give him time he will no he made the wrong choice if he chooses them over you."

"Okay Akamaru is in the car got to go." He explained and waved goodbye.

After making some toast and drinking a glass of orange juice I remembered I had to tutor Kakashi at Twelve o'clock. I looked at the clock it read 11:15.

"Oh no."

I ran up stairs and hopped in to the shower. Running to my room grabbing my book bag and the piece of paper with his address on it and grabbed my key and left. Reading the address I realized he lived at the end of my street.

Pulling up to his house it was a large house it probably just as big as his. It was white with flags all over the top and a gate all around. I drove up to the intercom and buzzed it.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"I am here to tutor Kakashi Hatake is this residence?"

"One moment please."

The gate opened with a buzz. At the front of the house were a bunch of big scary men who looked like mobsters. In the middle was Kakashi waving to me to park my car in the back. When I got out He was standing on the porch waving to me.

"Welcome to my home Iruka but why are you so early?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I was going to be late but it turns out you live down the street."

"Really which one?"

"The one with the orca shaped hedges."

"That one I always thought it was for show its fancy."

"That's thanks to my maid she is amazing she's like a mom to me."

"Oh so where do you want to work at my room or the library?"

"It doesn't matter to me." I lied shrugging.

"My room it is then."

I followed him up a dreadfully long stair case.

"I have to go ask Kioshi something it's the first door on the left."

"Okay."

I went into the room. It looked normal besides the big ass T.V. on the wall.

I went over to the desk there were drawings of a man over and over again they looked like me. Out of no where white arms came out of no where and grabbed them.

"Please don't look at those."

"I'm sorry but they are really good."

"Its fine." I could tell he was lying I could feel the anger in his voice.

"Can we start now?"

"Yeah turn to page 297 and start with the sample questions."

After he did them I scored them and he got all 22 questions right.

"You were lying when you said you need help."

"What no I wasn't."

"Yes this is a advanced lesson its 3 above the ones there doing in class."

"You caught me I wanted you to tutor me yesterday so I could ask you on a date today."

"What?!"

"Will you go to the movies with me?"

"Wait your gay?"

"Yes and I have a crush on you."

Umm wow the boy I stare at all day and fills my dreams all night has a crush on me. He is lying it can't be true he is to perfect to be interested in me.

"What movie?"

"Scream 4."

"I hate scary movies but okay."

"Why go if you hate scary movies?"

"You asked me out and I'm replying."

"So you'll go with me?"  
"Yes what time."

"9:30."

"Okay."

He walked me to my car and after I got in he shut the door. I rolled down my window and waved bye.

"Remember it's a date!" He yelled out to me.

This must be a dream because my fantasy man had asked me on a date after years of longing for him. I think I'm having a perfect dream or a beautiful nightmare.

******Tell me if you like it or if you don't its fine but im still going to write!********

******Disclaimer: only own this story but none of the characters. ********


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I love Naruto with a passion and I really want Iruka to end up being with Kakashi they have the base elements to make a great relationship. There are so may possibilities. This is my first story so it will be a couple of chapters before its gets to the good stuff.Chapter 3

When I got home I went straight to my bathroom and took a 30 minute shower. After blow drying my hair I went to my closet. Mentally fighting with my self over the orange or blue shirt. Finally I chose the blue shirt with matching shoes and gray jeans. I looked super gay in it and as soon as I thought that I started to blush wondering if Kakashi would notice to.

At 6:15 a knock came at my door.

"Iruka child there is a young man at the door asking for you and he is very handsome."

I was confused it wasn't even close to 9:30. Who would it be?

I walked down the steps and low and behold standing with his back to me. When he turned around he was smiling and now he had nothing over his face. I just stood there my jaw might have actually dropped open he was gorgeous. He had a smaller nose but straight and his lips were perfectly even with one scar in the corner of his upper lip. His smile was so shiny and beautiful.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Ready for our date?"

"Its only 6:15 I thought the movie was at 9:30."

"It is I was wonder if I could take you to dinner. Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

He was staring at me with those eyes not looking away even when I noticed him. I looked down and blushed.

"Let me tell Ms. Yamichi I am leaving."

I went to her bedroom and she was listening with her baby monitor. I coughed and she dropped it.

"Why do you still have that we haven't had a baby here since well me."

"I like to keep an eye on things and I cant here what's happening all the way at the front door. You are going to go with him right you need to."

"Yes I wanted tell you ill be home at 12."

"No later you got it."

"Yes ma."

I walked back to my room grabbed my jacket and key. When I walked back down he was wondering around looking at everything and found the baby monitor. I walked over to him and grabbed it.

"Thanks for showing me where this was."

"Why do you have one?"

"She is listening to us." I said into the monitor.

"Ready?"  
"Yes."

We walked towards his car he opened my door for and he was standing there with his hand out. When I grabbed it he helped me into the car and he looked so cute it made me blush a deep red and I turned my head so he wouldn't see. He shut my door and got in on the other side. He looked at me and smiled and I started blushing again. Then he started the car and we were off.

For the first 10 minutes I couldn't find anything to say so I sat in silence looking at his tense arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To a little restaurant where my parents went out for their first date a close frind of mine owns it."

"Oh."

"Is that weird?"

"No it's really sweet."

I really wanted to give a kiss to show how much it meant to me but I was scared.

He looked over at me and smiled. Even though I smiled back I really wanted to look away.

"We are here." He said pointing to a little old building.

It said ramen and bath house. What the hell does he think I'm going to be easy? Does he even like me or just my ass? If his dad really brought his mom here he was a real perv.

He got out of the car and came around and opened the door for me.

"You know you don't have to that I can get out of the car myself." I stated.

Suddenly he was very close to me his nose was an inch from mine making me turn bright red but I didn't blush.

"I want to." He said turning around to the door.

I didn't mean to make him mad. I have already messed up so I ran up to him grabbing his hand.

"Listen I'm sorry no one has ever cared about me like that since Mizuki."

"Who?"

"No one I am sorry though."

"You are too cute to be mad at I'm sorry I got pissy with you." When he said that blood ran to my face.

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling squeezing his hand.

We walked in to the little dinner where an old man greeted us. He had long white hair and looked like a toad with the warts and everything.

"Kakashi I haven't seen you in a while." He said with a little anger.

"Maa I have been busy Jariya."

"Who is this young sir?"

"This is Iruka Umino."

"Your parents use to own Sea World. Your name means dolphin correct?"

"Yes and know I own it. My name does mean dolphin. Did you know them?"

"Just from a few town meetings nice folks." He said smiling.

He took us to a private booth in the corner of the shop separated from the rest by a wall. I slid into the booth and Kakashi slid in next to me.

"What will it be?"

"2 pork and a bowl of dumplings please."

"I'll be right back."

He walked away with our order. I didn't realize it but I was leaning into Kakashi. It was rather cold in the restaurant and he was very warm.

I started to shiver even though Kakashi only had a thin shirt on he gave me a jacket.

"Here I can't have you getting sick before the movie." He said breathing on my neck his breath was minty.

After we ate he argued with Jiriya over paying. I was so embarrassed when as payment asked if he could draw me naked. For the rest of the time I was there I stood slightly behind Kakashi and looked down.

At the movie it was horrible I was scarred the whole time. Once the killer jumped out of no where it scarred me so bad I jumped out of my seat and right into Kakashi's lap and he rapped his arms around me and I just stayed there inhaling his scent.

"What was that?" He was chocking from laughter after we were in his car.

"I told you I don't like scary movies." I said crossing my arms frowning.

"Don't be so sad if you didn't want to go you should have told me." He said giving me a smile.

"I wanted to go because you wanted to."

"I really didn't care I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Oh." He really did like me he was actually nervous around me.

I grabbed his hand and he squeezed my hand.

We got to my house and he went around and opened my door. I stood next to him looking into his blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He looked me in the eyes I could feel the blood running to my cheeks. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you I had an amazing time."

"Can I walk you to your door?"

"Yeah." I smiled and he reached for my hand again.

We started up the steps and when I went to take a step on to the porch and started to fall but he caught me.

"Kiba what are you doing on the ground?!"

Kiba was bloody and unconscious.

"Kiba!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be what happened?!" By now I was crying.

"I was jumped."

"Will you help me get him to a bed?"

We got him inside and Ms. Yamichi took care of him. He was now sleeping in my bed. I went downstairs where Kakashi was sitting looking pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know who did it."

"Who someone I used to hang with in middle school. He hates gays and I left cause I was gay."

"Do you think he did it?"

"Yes." He said in a deadly voice.

"Stay?"

"What?"

"Stay with me, please?"

"Why?"

"They could still be out there."

"I can take care of my self I just live down the street."

"I know you can but I can't."

I was scared for them Kakashi looked pissed I really didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Please." I said with puppy eyes.

He smiled, god what those smiles do to me.

"I'll be right back got to put my car up and get some clothes."

I did something without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. It was amazing felt like my lips were amazing. When we parted he shuttered.

"Wow you can do this to me with just a kiss." He sighed.

He left and came back with a big blue duffle. He caged me in his arms leaned into my ear and liked it.

"Let's go to bed."

"O...Okay." I managed to say.


End file.
